


Adora's Treatment of Catra

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Analysis, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Throughout the first season, we see that on several occasions that Adora indeliberately demeans Catra by misjudging her and not taking her seriously. While Adora never meant to make Catra feel less than her or intentionally sought that out, their dynamic is inherently unequal in part from the way Adora treats Catra.An older analysis of mine written before the release of season two.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Adora's Treatment of Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and Dreamwidth on February 12th, 2019. As such, this is an older analysis based solely on the first season that I'm crossposting here for safe keeping.

_“I never meant to make you feel like second best.”_

Throughout the first season, we see that on several occasions that Adora indeliberately demeans Catra by misjudging her and not taking her seriously. While Adora never meant to make Catra feel less than her or intentionally sought that out, their dynamic is inherently unequal in part from the way Adora treats Catra.

Of course, this inequality in their relationship is not entirely Adora's fault—even if it was her actions that exacerbated it—because ultimately this unhealthy dynamic stems from the abusive environment that they were raised in. When Adora was a child, she was told that Catra was _**her**_ responsibility. And that if Catra got hurt it was Adora's fault for failing to “control” her.  
  
Adora was a child when the tremendous responsibility of controlling her best friend's behavior was placed on her shoulders. It is essentially impossible to foster any sort of equal dynamic when one person is told that they have to take care of and are responsible for the other's behavior.

While Adora is Catra's friend, she's also essentially her guardian and protector. It's her job to watch over and protect Catra.  
  
And if Adora sees Catra fall out of line, it’s her job to attempt to rein her back in.  
  
Adora loves and cares about Catra, but she grew up completely in this environment where she was raised to be a soldier and while she recognizes that Catra is being mistreated she—falsely—assumes that it is in part justified because Catra is not a good soldier.

And Adora is taught to recognize and respect the traits of a soldier. Catra does not have these traits at all, while she is skilled in combat she is always late to simulations, she breaks the rules, and she is repeatedly disrespectful to her superiors.

And as a result, a part of Adora does not truly respect Catra as an equal because she struggles to recognize Catra’s strength and independence from her. Adora struggles to understand Catra or look at things from her point of view because she’s spent her entire life being the one in charge.

In “Princess Prom,” Adora yells at Catra that “This isn’t a game.” Previously Catra had been teasing towards Adora, but this line turns Catra serious and angry. Because in this moment, Adora is reminding Catra that Adora doesn’t treat her seriously.

Adora does not respect her because she sees Catra lead this attack, this accomplishment, and she diminishes it as a “game.” In many ways, Adora is viewing Catra as the girl who skipped out on simulations and never seemed to try hard. Adora is assuming that this doesn’t matter to Catra—just like the simulations—and that it isn’t important, that it must just be a “game” to Catra. And Catra is understandably upset in response.  
  
Adora is ignorant of Catra. She does not realize that this isn’t a game to Catra, just like she didn’t realize that Catra wants to be a Force Captain or that she struggles with insecurity regarding her place in Adora’s shadow.

And this blindness and ignorance is a core component on their dynamic. In “The Promise,” Adora says that Catra would “probably” let Shadow Weaver erase her memory. And Catra responds, “Yeah, well, you never had much faith in me.”

Adora may not be aware of her behavior and treatment of Catra, but Catra has been around Adora enough times to feel its effects. Catra constantly feels awful around Adora because Shadow Weaver hinged her entire self worth and identity around her—and Adora, whether she means to or not, has a habit of seemingly reinforcing Shadow Weaver’s ideas of her.

Adora loves Catra. She cares for her tremendously, but as a result of the messed up circumstances they were raised in Adora has an instinctive habit of minimizing Catra’s feelings and experiences.

In the temple when Catra fought the robot, that was her moment, but Adora stepped in the last minute and saved the day. And then she didn’t even acknowledge Catra’s strength and ability to protect herself, instead implying that Catra needs Adora to protect her. When Catra insists she “had it”—and she very nearly did—Adora has a sly grin on her face as she says “Sure you did.”  
  
In Adora’s mind, it is her job to protect Catra and as a result, she struggles to realize that Catra does not need her protection. And that often times her protection does more damage to her.

This isn’t to say that Adora is at fault for Catra’s abuse—that is absolutely not the case—or that Catra is the one in the right, she is wrong in a lot of ways. Both Adora and Catra have made mistakes in their relationship and both of them have flawed understandings of the other. The purpose of this post is to focus specifically on how Adora is flawed in this specific regards to their relationship, but that does not mean that Catra is not in the wrong as well.

And while Adora never meant to, she did frequently treat Catra like she was less than her—like she wasn’t her equal.

And in order for Adora and Catra to ever come together again, Adora needs to make changes in how she sees Catra. She needs to be able to acknowledge Catra’s strengths and not diminish Catra’s accomplishments. She can’t instinctively “protect” Catra because she needs to understand that Catra can protect herself.

And I think Catra has found a way to establish herself as Adora’s equal in a way she never could by her side, but instead as an enemy across the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really interesting reading old essays of mine. I still mostly agree with everything I've said here, but some of the wording bothers me and I feel like I could have made a better argument.


End file.
